


Restless In Dreams

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Soft Dom!Cullen [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Service Submission, Sleepy Sex, Soft Dom!Cullen, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: "Bull was right,” Cole says. “Sometimes it’s so easy to take and steal and use and never give back. I’ll fix that now.”Cullen sighs. “Cole, I really don’t have the time or energy to parse out what you’re trying to say.”“You help me and you like it but it’s not the same as me helping,” Cole says, then frowns again. “That’s not better.”“No, it’s not.”"You help my mind be still when it wants to go and look, but I never help you. I want to help you. I want to help your mind be quiet,” Cole says.





	Restless In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts right after where the first one in the series ends. You can read it as a standalone if you want but...it makes more sense to start at the beginning. 
> 
> Title from Covered By Roses by Within Temptation. Seriously, all I have listened to this week is their album Hydra. I'm on a kick again whoops.

[The tumblr](http://defaltmanifesto.tumblr.com)

 

Cullen wakes up to Cole rubbing against him again. He opens his eyes and Cole freezes, looking up at him through his lashes.            

“I wasn’t sure if I could, you kept dreaming about things, warm and hot and wet and I tried to stay still but-“

“Shh, Cole,” Cullen says, rolling them so he’s pressing Cole to the mattress. “You did just fine. Your punishment was going to bed without relief. Now…now you can have it.”

“Please,” Cole says.

"How do you want it?” Cullen asks, voice rough. All of Cole’s wiggling beneath him is starting to get him hard and that’s not what he wants to focus on.

“Like your dream, please, like _that_ ,” Cole says.

Cullen kisses him once, gentle. “Alright. Stay still.”

He shifts down the med, ignoring the cold sting in his fingers that always seems to linger worse in the morning. The amount of times he’s sucked cock can be counted on one hand. Actually, he never has. He’s wanted to though, and knowing he can reward Cole with something new for the both of them is…nice. It helps that Cole has no prior experience to judge his skill on.

Once Cole’s dick is exposed, Cullen wraps his mouth around the tip and slides his tongue over the slit. The noise that escapes Cole breaks off into a gasp as he arches up, hands tugging at the bedsheets as he tosses his head in the pillow. Cullen grabs his hips hard enough to bruise and holds him down.

“Yes, like that, warm and wet and held…” Cole gasps the words out in quick staccato as Cullen sucks and repeats the motion with his tongue until Cole hollers his name.

It’s not surprising that all he needs after that is Cullen sliding his mouth down a little further to come. Cullen tries to swallow it but has to pull off and cough. It would be embarrassing, except he’s with a person who doesn’t care about his inexperience and is just happy to get off. He sits back on his heels and surveys his work. A ridiculous smile stretches Cole’s lips as he stares up at the ceiling, one hand trailing up and down his own chest.

“Good?” Cullen asks.

Awareness flickers in Cole’s eyes as he looks up at Cullen. “Yes. Floating, flying, and my insides are so warm. I don’t want to fly away. I want to keep the sensations inside me, mine.”

Cullen stretches out on top of him, letting most of his weight press Cole down onto the mattress. Cole sighs and buries his face against Cullen’s neck as his arms wrap tight around his shoulders. Cullen always worried his weight would be too much. Cole liked the pressure though.

"We have to get up soon,” Cullen says.

“A little longer please.”

Maybe it makes him weak, but Cullen isn’t about to say no to that.

 

-.-

 

Cullen rubs the bridge of his nose for the hundredth time that night but it does nothing to assuage the migraine that’s been blurring his vision for the last few hours. He’s not sure if it’s the withdrawal or the stress of the last few days. Scout Harding had been sending reports every few days on their progress of trying to pin down Samson’s location and the closer they got, the more anxious he felt. With a noise close to a growl, he shoves the reports to the side and holds his head in his hands, fingers digging into his scalp in a vain attempt to relieve the pain.

A soft knock at his door goes mostly unnoticed but he recognizes Cole’s footsteps. He tries not to snap when Cole pries his fingers away and pushes him back so he’s sitting properly in his chair. When he looks up, Cole frowns.

  
"Bull was right,” Cole says. “Sometimes it’s so easy to take and steal and use and never give back. I’ll fix that now.”

Cullen sighs. “Cole, I really don’t have the time or energy to parse out what you’re trying to say.”

“You help me and you like it but it’s not the same as me helping,” Cole says, then frowns again. “That’s not better.”

“No, it’s not.”

"You help my mind be still when it wants to go and look, but I never help you. I want to help you. I want to help your mind be quiet,” Cole says.

Cullen’s irritation drains away. “Cole, it isn’t a hardship for me, the arrangement we have. It’s not something you have to repay.”

“You don’t want me to help?” Cole asks.

"You can help with this,” Cullen says. “It’s a headache.”

“Go upstairs. I will be back.”

He leaves before Cullen can object further, and honestly, an hour break won’t make the world end so he drags himself up the ladder and strips out of his armor before collapsing on the bed. Not long after, Cole enters the room and tries not to burrow into his covers when Cole climbs onto the bed. He hears a vial being opened. The next moment, the smell of peppermint permeates the air and cool, wet fingers rub over the back of his neck.

“Leliana says this doesn’t stop the pain but it can help,” Cole says.

His fingers dance around a bit like they’re looking for something before he locates the pressure points and begins to massage them. Cullen sighs and relaxes into the pillow. It’s better than nothing, and oddly, it seems Cole’s knowledge of anatomy isn’t focused on just killing. Cullen drifts on the mixture of pain and relief. He focuses his breathing and lets his thoughts and worries of Samson flow away so he can focus on Cole’s hands instead.

At some point, he falls asleep. When he wakes, the way the sun streams through his window indicates only an hour or two has passed and Cole is curled around him from behind. It’s…new. Usually he’s the one doing the holding and he liked being that person, the one providing comfort and warmth. He hadn’t realized that he yearned for the same treatment. Even knowing Cole is awake, his self-consciousness isn’t enough to stop him from covering Cole’s hand with his own to make him hold tighter. Cole hums and wiggles closer.

His migraine has receded to a low level headache that’s much more bearable. He knows he has to get out of bed, but all he wants to do is lie here when he feels warm and cared for and Maker that’s sappy. There’s a war to be fought and won. Still, he doesn’t move.

Cole’s hand slides down and cups him through his breeches. Cullen bites his lip against a moan. He’d been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed he was half hard.

“I won’t tease,” Cole says. “Not like you.”

His tone is petulant and Cullen can’t help but laugh.

“That was a punishment Cole,” Cullen says.

“You deserve nice things,” Cole says as he squeezes and then sneaks his hand below the fabric to grab him for real. “You’ve been good to me and now, I’ll be good to you because I _want_ to serve you this way.”

Any last thread of worry vanishes at those words. This isn’t just Cole giving even when he didn’t want to out of a sense of obligation. It was an extension of the kneeling, of serving. Cullen stretches out a hand to get the usual vial of oil. Cole takes it from him and slicks his hand before slipping his hand back down to start stroking him. He’s surprisingly adept at it. Cullen shoves his breeches down enough to free his cock and watches as Cole works, twisting his hand at the tip and gripping harder when he realizes it makes Cullen’s breath hitch.

Teeth scrape over the back of his neck and Cullen bites his lip on another noise even as his hips move, fucking up into Cole’s grasp. Cole rubs his thumb against his slit and that tiny flash of too much pleasure almost makes him spill. He’s not sure if Cole is picking up what he wants from his mind or if he’s just guessing, but it doesn’t really matter when they aren’t in a formal scene, and especially not when it feels so good.

Cole’s hand slides down to cup his balls, squeezing the way Cullen had done to him the night before, and then his fingers stretch down to rub over his hole. Cullen jerks in his arms, surprised by the move. Even so, he can’t help but shift forward, spreading his legs a little to give Cole more room to work. Cole’s fingers press at his rim again, a light tease, before he returns to jacking Cullen off. Cullen chokes on a moan of Cole’s name before he comes all over his hand and the sheets, body humming from the sensation even as Cole wraps tighter around him, grounding him where they are.

“Was that okay?” Cole asks after Cullen catches his breath.

“That was very okay,” Cullen says. “The only problem is now I have no desire to get up.”

Cole presses his face in the space between Cullen’s shoulder blades. “Then stay, warm, content, safe, with me.”

Perhaps, Cullen thought, one more hour.


End file.
